


Debriefing the Dinner Date

by TheFightingBull



Series: Vets and Mercenaries AU [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Dinner, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jason Wilson - Freeform, Memories, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Puppy Love, debriefing, pranks and other antics, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Jason tells his oldest brother and father all about dinner with the Waynes.
Relationships: Grant Wilson & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Series: Vets and Mercenaries AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Debriefing the Dinner Date

Jason was sitting at the diner with his head pressed against the table. His dad and oldest brother Grant were across from him. “It couldn’t have gone that badly,” Grant tried.

“It went much worse,” Jason spoke directly into the table.

“Son, get your face off the table, you’ll get syrup in your hair.” Dad threw in. He did as he was told, mostly because he really didn’t want sticky shit from the previous diner getting in his hair. “What happened?”

“Lucky knocked over a vase full of flowers and a portrait of Bruce Wayne’s parents,” Jason moped as he ran hands down his face. When he saw the irritable look his father was giving him, he quickly added; “This fucking beast of a dog frightened Lucky, it wasn’t his fault.”

Grant grinned and took a sip of his coffee. “Your kids will have no discipline whatsoever. It will always be everyone else’s fault.”

Jason rolled his eyes and threw up a middle finger. 

“What happened after?” Dad asked.

Jason scowled at his father. He knew damned well that Dad just wanted to know what discomfort he’d caused Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. His old man lived to rile up the caped “superheroes”. The sheer amount of pleasure he got from it was almost perverse.

“So, Bruce Wayne starts in on his interrogation once we’re all seated. Where are you from, what do you do for a living, easy questions, right?” His dad and brother nod. “Well they weren’t! Despite having prepared answers all my fucking life, I just blurt the first thing that comes to mind since I know me and Dad are heading out of the country soon.”

“What’d you tell them you do for a living?” Grant asked.

“Flight attendant.” Jason sighed.

Grant and Dad both laughed. “Dude,” Grant recovered first. “You know how to fly. Billy and I taught you! Why didn’t you just tell them you were a pilot?”

Jason blushed. “I told you, my mind just kind of… blanked.”

“Oh, Son,” Dad shook his head. “At least there is no way Bruce Wayne thinks you’re Nemesis.”

“Deadly mercenary by night, peppy flight attendant by day!” Grant laughed again. “Oh wow, Kid, you really went with flight attendant?” Jason leaned back against the back of his booth and crossed his arms. “Oh Joey’s gonna love this,” Grant continued. “I can just picture it now, big-bad Jace Wilson offering out little packets of pretzels and a cookie.”

“Go fuck yourself, Grant,” Jason sneered.

“Hey, now, that’s no way for a flight attendant to talk,” Dad threw in before the two idiots both busted out in raucous laughter.

Jason waited for them to settle down again. He just knew that by the end of the night Rose, Billy and Joey would all know about his lapse in judgement.

“Well, it worked though, right?” Grant asked a few minutes later as he wiped a stray tear from his blue eyes. “I mean, they bought it.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s what made it so much worse.”

“Oh?” Dad grinned. “What happened.”

“His little brother… Damian.” Jason snorted. “That little shit got all haughty and superior. ‘You mean to tell me you have an FBI agent for one brother, a successful composer for another, and a sister in college and all you attained to be was a stewardess? Once again, Dick, your taste in men has proven lackluster.’

“God I just wanted to knock him out of his chair. But then, the middle brother beat me to it,” Jason smiled. “That part actually went okay.”

“Sounds like the three of us,” Grant grinned. “Remember that time Billy brought that one lady over?”

Jason nodded and laughed. “Oh yeah! Audrey Curtis. You dumped pepper in Joey’s hot cocoa, but he thought it was me, so he flung mashed potatoes when I wasn’t looking!”

“It was a great food fight, one of our best yet,” Grant beamed proudly. 

Dad shook his head as he scratched as his goatee. “Yeah, but Billy got back at all three of you little brats for ruining his date.”

Jason snorted as he laughed at the memory. “Itching powder in our underwear. Man… that was awesome.”

Grant nodded in agreement.

“You’d think the three of you little terrors would have learned,” Dad shook his head and took a drink of his own coffee.

“We’re Wilsons,” Grant reminded. “We’re too stubborn to learn our lesson.”

Jason couldn’t help but feel much better. Even if his own family had teased him a bit, it was nice to be around Grant, even nicer that he’d taken such a long drive to do it. Of everyone in the family, Grant hated road trips the most. Even a four hour one like the one he’d taken to get to Gotham was normally three hours and thirty minutes too long.

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was just a text from Dick confirming their next date and where to meet.

“Oh, I know that smile,” Dad teased. “the current piece of ass is texting him.”

“Hey, what does this one do again?” Grant asked.

“He’s a vet,” Dad answered for Jason while he typed a quick reply. “He’s why your brother has a dog.”

Grant grimaced. “You aren’t going to keep it, are you Jace? I mean, you and Dad travel so much as it is, and dogs needs discipline and stability. You know, like a real relationship requires.”

Jason set his phone down and glared up at his brother. “I can handle it. Lucky’s very smart, he’s been super easy to train. Barely an inconvenience. As for Dick, he’s fine with the travel. We’re taking this slow to begin with anyhow.”

Grant rolled his eyes. “As if you’ve ever taken anything slow in your life.”

“He’s gotta point, Jace,” Dad smirked. “You go from flirting, to dinner, to sex within the same interaction most of the time. You want this guy to last and not be just another notch on that belt of yours, you need to think things through.”

Grant took a deep breath. “Maybe you should consider college.”

Jason cringed at how quickly Dad turned on Grant, but his brother clearly expected it as he faced their father. “Look, Dad. Joey and I took the news of Jace working with you pretty well I think,” Grant began. “But, it’s not a safe job and he’s risking a hell of a lot more than you are.

“And you,” Grant turned his eyes on Jason. “maybe adopting a dog and trying to make a real relationship with this vet guy is a sign that you’re not as happy working with Dad as you thought you were? Maybe sub-consciously you’re tired of this type of work. Maybe you want something more stable and structured.”

Jason immediately shook his head. “No, no. You don’t get to put this on Dad, Grant. I like what I do. I enjoy it. It’s challenging and fun and needed. What we do is crucial,” Jason stated firmly. “And I’m warning you right now, both of you,” he looked to each of them. “You convince Dad to stop working with me, it won’t change a thing. I’ll just work solo.”

Both men were silent for several moments before Dad sighed. “Jace’s right. How do you think he started in the first place? I couldn’t keep him from following me no matter what I tried. Even Billy couldn’t keep him home.”

Grant frowned. “You could do what I do, Jace. We’re crucial, too.”

“Too much red tape.” Jason answered honestly.

“Sound just like Dad,” Grant grumbled before taking a drink of his coffee. He seemed to have finished it off as he pushed it to the side and checked his watch. His eyes widened a touch. “I need to get on the road. I still want you both to knock this shit off, but it _was_ really good catching up again.”

They all three stood up and got out of their seats before exchanging hugs.

Grant gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. “You ever change your mind, you’d make a great field agent, Jace.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you should be a military recruiter?” Jason teased.

“Better than a flight attendant,” Grant retorted.


End file.
